


So I found this waterfall...

by coolification



Series: Those prompt thingies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Tumblr Prompt, Turned into fish, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some witches turn Dean and Castiel into fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I found this waterfall...

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came from [this post here](http://venusdebotticelli.tumblr.com/post/112529435581/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), and you can find the ficlet itself [here on tumblr](http://venusdebotticelli.tumblr.com/post/113457993796/15-plz-the-one-about-finding-a-waterfall-and).
> 
> 15\. "So I found this waterfall..."

It had seemed a wonderful idea, an easy hunt. Just go ahead and incapacitate the witches, wait for Sam to show up later with the ingredients to dismantle their spells. After a week with no new leads on the case, it had felt like a blessing when Sam had burst into the motel room saying “So get this, I found this waterfall…”, they just needed to dissolve the coven and their job here would be done, they could finally leave this podunk town for good. What could possibly go wrong?

The fin that slapped his face made him lose his bitter train of thought, and he glared at the angelfish in front of him as well as his new fishy features allowed, his fins instinctively flared open as wide as they would go at the emotion. Castiel did manage to look smug even in his new form, which only contributed to increase Dean’s frustration. He didn’t even know what kind of fish he was, although he wished at least he was a cool one. The only thing he knew about his new state was that his tiny heart couldn’t keep up with the stress of the situation, and that made him swim so frantically that he had collided head first against a rock a few times already. He didn’t like it, it was painful and dizzying.

Castiel pushed him with his fin again, and this time he swam in circles around Dean, a few loops right before going back in to nudge Dean with his nose, a few more loops again. It took Dean a while to realise that Castiel was _playing_ with him, inviting him to follow. There wasn’t anything they could do in their current state to put a remedy to the situation, waiting for Sam to fix it was their only option, so he decided to humour Castiel.

The angelfish was a fast and graceful swimmer, the silver glint on his scales made him look like a ray of light dancing through the water. Dean felt hypnotised by the swift movements of his tail as he followed him, trying to catch up. Castiel reduced his speed a little, and Dean took the chance to swim around him now, so close that he could feel their fins tangling in a clumsy little dance, a clumsy gentle caress. As pleasant as the sensation was, his small body seemed to crave movement, so he started another chase, this time swimming ahead of Castiel.

He was so excited by their game that he didn’t see how close he’d gotten to the turbulent waters at the bottom of the waterfall, and was forcefully sucked down. He felt like drowning, his gills unable to open under the pressure, and he couldn’t place his fins in the right position to get himself out of there. 

A sudden pressure under his belly started pushing him out of the danger zone, and once he was back in calmer waters he saw it was Castiel who had come to his aid. Gratefulness made him start dancing with Castiel once again, and just as quick as they had turned into fish, he was suddenly making his way to the surface with the strength of his human arms and legs. He took a deep breath as he saw the head of dark hair emerge right in front of him, and all around the pond other human heads popped up.

“I know you must be feeling confused and upset right now,” Sam’s voice sounded from the bank, “so please do as I say and everyone will be back home as soon as possible. Right now I need you to wait in the water until I come back with towels and clothes for everybody. While you wait my brother will explain the situation to you, okay? It won’t be long, stay put.” all the heads turned to look at Dean as Sam pointed to him, and he became uncomfortably aware of his own nakedness, of everyone’s nudity.

Explaining the situation didn’t take long, and in five minutes everyone was in their own corner of the pond, trying to wrap their heads around the idea of witches being real or trying to find the best possible cover for their bodies. Dean placed himself next to the waterfall, with Castiel right by his side, but he found it wasn’t nearly as awkward as it should have been. His naked presence was a little distracting, Dean could admit to himself, but the closeness didn’t feel in any way wrong. 

“What kind of fish was I?” He asked the other man.

“A pink betta fish. With huge, wide fins, you made a really beautiful fish.” Castiel gifted him a soft smile, and Dean let out an amused snort.

“You were an angelfish. I guess the witches had a taste for bad puns.” And now it was Castiel’s turn to snort and add “It seems appropriate, yes.” Dean let the lightness of the moment extend for a while in their companionable silence, but then he cleared his throat to speak.

“Thanks, man, for what you did down there.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I couldn’t just let you drown.”

“Well, yeah, thanks for that too, but well… you know… thank you for distracting me, playing with me. You were doing it because of my stress, right? Because I couldn’t calm down and I was going to give myself a heart attack? So, yeah, thanks, Cas.” Castiel’s expression softened at that, and he gave Dean’s arm a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been a fish, I am aware of the trouble it may have caused you.” Dean let out a surprised laugh at the revelation.

“You’ve been a fish, of course you have. You need to tell me that story one day.” Castiel’s eyes crinkled with his smile, and Dean found himself unable to look away, not that he wanted to. He placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, the two of them just breathing in tune until Sam arrived with the much needed towels and clothes.


End file.
